Interruptions
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Chad and Sonny are in her dressing room, trying to enjoy their joint break. But the keep being interrupted by Sonny's cast mates much to their frustration. Channy! Part two now up! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**This a Sonny with a Chance oneshot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'd be living in a tiny country at the bottom of the world if i owned Sonny with a Chance?**

**Because if I did, I wouldn't. But India and Sandy and the plot are mine, all mine! So there!**

Interruptions

_**Sonny's Dressing Room**_

Sonny and Chad were sitting on Tawni's couch, making out.

Then Tawni burst in. The two jumped apart.

"Ewwww! Get a room!"

"Tawn, we had one until you burst in on us," said Sonny defensively.

"But this is my room! Go make-out in Chad's room or something if you have to! Get out of my room!"

Then, two tweens burst in.

"Oh my god!" shrieked one of the girls. "We're actually in Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart's dressing room! This is like a dream come true!"

"Oh my god! Chad Dylan Cooper is here too! Eeeeeeeeeee!" shrieked the other.

"This is amazing!"

"Uh, what are you two doing in here?" asked Sonny a bit puzzled.

Tawni said, "Well I found these two girls outside and they wanted a tour so I thought, 'why not?' it's only two tweens and it's only a tour of the set."

"Aww! Tawni! See you are getting nicer! This is a really nice, good thing to do!"

"Publicity, Publicity," whispered Tawni in Sonny's ear as Sonny gave her a proud hug.

"Oh. Right. And now I get why you really did it."

"Uh guys? The tweens have i-phones, with cameras," Chad added.

"Um, girls! You're not going to take pictures are you?"

"Yes," answered one, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because, if you do, and these pictures get out, Tawni could get in trouble for letting unauthorised people on the set," explained Sonny.

"Oh. Well, we wouldn't want our favourite Random to get in trouble, I guess, so we won't take any pictures," said one of the tweens, in a small voice."

'Thank you," said Sonny, thankful that the crisis was averted.

"Now, how about we sigh some stuff for you?"

"Oh my god! That would be awesome!" said Tween 1 in an excited voice.

"Totally awesome!" agreed Tween 2.

"Now, who do I make this out to?" asked Sonny, grabbing a poster of the So Random! gang off the pile of posters that they always had there, ready for signing.

"India," replied Tween 1.

"Alright, India," said Sonny, signing the poster and handing it on to Tawni who signed it, then handed it to Chad who also signed it.

"And what about you?" she asked Tween 2.

"I'm Sandy."

"Alright, India, Sandy. There you go," said Sonny handing each of the girls a poster that the three of them had just signed.

"Oh my god!" squealed Tween 1, now known as India. "We are in Sonny Munroe from So Random's dressing room, and Sonny Munroe herself just handed us signed posters with hers, Tawni Hart's and Chad Dylan Cooper's signature on them! All my dreams have come true!"

"I know!" squealed Tween 2, now known as Sandy.

"So Tawni, you were going to give them a tour of the set?"

"No, I was going to let you do it!"

"Well, Tawni, you were the one to invite them to the set, so maybe you should be the one to show them around."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Well, neither do I. This is Chad and I's only time together here that neither of us are filming. Go show them round yourself. I'm not your slave and I want to spend time with Chad. Besides, they said that you're their favourite Random."

"Okay, fine," said Tawni, defeated.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Goo-, oh great, now we're doing it!"

"Lets go Tweens!" said Tawni.

"They followed her out obediently.

"Now, where were we?" asked Sonny.

"Right about here," said Chad, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Okay," she said.

"And we were doing something a bit like this," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

They had been kissing for about a minute when Nico burst in.

"Oh man!"

Once again two jumped apart.

"Uh, hi Sonny," said Nico, unsure.

"Hi!"

"I was wondering if you knew where Grady was?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"Well, if you do, can you please tell him that I'm in the café?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Bye!" he said, and left the room.

5 minutes later, Grady bursts in.

"Oh my eyes! My innocent, innocent eyes," he cries, in mock pain. "They burn!"

Sonny and Chad once again jump apart.

"Hiya Grady," says Sonny, smoothing down her hair which had become a bit messed up with all the kissing.

"Hi Sonny. Hi Chad. Um, I was wondering if you had seen Nico? I can't find him anywhere."

"He was in here a few minutes ago and said to tell you that he was going to the café."

"Thanks," said Grady, happily going off to the café.

"Well, the only one left is Zora. She will probably appear in few minutes," said Sonny.

They went back to kissing.

As predicted, Zora walked in a few minutes later.

"Hi guys," she says, walking in and not paying any attention to the couple on the couch. Then she looks around the room and spots them.

"Eeewwww! PDA anyone? Yuck! I may have a boyfriend but I am only 12!"

"Oh sorry Zora," says Sonny, scooting away from Chad on the couch. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew where everybody was? They aren't in the prop house so I was wondering if you knew?"

"Well, Tawni is showing around a couple of Tweens that she found loitering around the studio. And Nico and Grady are in the café."

"Right, thanks," and with that she left.

The two on the couch resumed making-out once again.

This time ten minutes passed before over the intercom came, "Can the Mackenzie Falls cast please report to set?"

"Oh great! Now I've got to go! Anyway, see you tonight?"

"Yeah. And Chad, tomorrow, we're going to your dressing room. There's two many distractions in mine," she said with a wink.

Chad grinned at her and left the room.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism yes, flames, no! **

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2In Chad's dressing room

**Hi Readers!**

**This is my next chapter of Interruptions. And it is probably the last.**

**I got really good reviews from the first part, with quite a few people asking me to write a part two. So, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think that I'd be living in New Zealand, if I owned Sonny with a Chance, or any part of Disney Channel? Because I wouldn't. I'd be living in America, and hanging out with the AMAZING Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, and the Jonas Brothers. So, no, I don't own any part. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry..._**

**PART TWO**

**In Chad's dressing room**

"Hi," said Sonny, walking into Chad's dressing room.

"Hi beautiful," he replied cheerfully, looking up from his phone to smile at her.

She came and sat down next to him on his huge leather couch.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He pouted at her, pretending to be sad that the kiss was really short.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, and kissed him again, this time for a little bit longer.

Then she pulls away again.

"You are mean sometimes," he said huffing playfully at her.

"Why?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Because you won't kiss me for long enough!"

"Will this stop your whining?" she asked him, giving him an even longer kiss, making both of them smile as they walked away.

"That's more like it," said Chad, "but even longer will make me even happier."

This time she didn't say anything at all, just leaned over and kissed him.

This time they kissed for a while, about 5 minutes.

Then Chad's phone rang.

"aw," he sighed, breathing heavily.

Then he answered his phone.

"CDC here, what it'd do?" he asked in greeting.

"Yes, Sam, I'll do it! Now, if you don't mind, I've got better things to do than stand around and talk about songs with you all day!" he said impatiently, after listening to the person on the other end for 5 minutes.

"Who was that?" asked Sonny, curious.

"That was my manager, my album needs work, after Mac Falls in finished for the day I have to go and record."

"Okay, cool," nodded Sonny.

"Now, what were we doing before the phone went?" asked Chad with a smile.

"I think it was something like this," said Sonny, returning his smile.

Then she kissed him again.

Then, about 5 minutes later, they had to stop again because his phone went off again.

This time it was a text. He read it, and then replied, then put it down again and they resumed making out.

This time it took ten minutes for his phone to go off again.

He answered it, and then hung up, and they went back to kissing.

Again 5 minutes later his phone rang again.

He didn't answer it this time, just ignored it. It stopped, then about 2 minutes later it rang again.

He sighed, breaking away, and checked the caller ID.

It read 'mommy.'

Sonny spied this over his shoulder and bit back a giggle.

He blushed.

Then he answered his phone.

"Hi Chaddy," said his Mom over the phone. Sonny couldn't help it this time. A full frontal giggle exploded from her lips.

He glared at her.

"Hey Mom."

"Why didn't you answer your phone before?"

"Sorry, I was a little busy," Chad explained.

"Yes, no doubt making out with Sonny," said his Mom with a smile in her voice.

The two sitting in his dressing room blushed.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper," said Sonny after a moment silence between the three.

"Hi Sonny dear," replied Mrs. Cooper. "How are you? My son treating you well?"

"Yes," said Sonny.

"Good, good. Chad, can you pick up some milk on your way home tonight? We are running a bit low."

"Yes, sure," said Chad in response.

"Okay, see you at home honey, bye Sonny," said Mrs. Cooper, then hung up.

"Good, now we can resume kissing," said Chad.

They went back to doing just that.

About 5 minutes later, once again, Chad's cell phone went off with a text.

He picked it up, and without breaking his kiss with Sonny, hurled it at the wall. It hit it with a resounding crash, and fell to the floor, broken.

It was silenced forever. Well, for the time being, anyway.

After that it was quiet. Then, about 15 minutes later, Chad's cast mate, and his best friend on the Mac Falls cast, Portlyn, burst in.

"Cha-"she said, then breaking off as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Ewww!" she said, having much the same reaction as Tawni the day before.

The couple on the couch burst apart, guiltily.

They both smoothed down their clothes.

"Portlyn, there's this thing called knocking. You do it when there's a closed door, to a private room," said Chad, a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, that wasn't fun for me either," she said defensively.

Sonny blushed a bit, and looked down.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Chad impatiently.

"Because we've all been trying to text you for the last 5 minutes, telling you to come to stage, but you haven't replied or appeared at the stage. So I was sent to get you."

"Oh. That would have been you that texted me just before I threw my phone at the wall."

"What? Wait, I don't want to know," said Portlyn, shuddering slightly. "Anyway, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Chad sighed. He gave Sonny one last kiss on the lips and left with Portlyn.

"Tomorrow, a closet, with a lock and no cell phones," shouted Chad over his shoulder as he walked towards the Mac Falls set.

"Deal," shouted Sonny as she walked towards the Prop House.

**The End**

**Review! You know I love people who review! Click that nice green/blue button down there and review! Then click on my penname at the top of the page and read my other stories. Then review those too. You will make me a VERY happy author, and then I will want to write even more!**

**Love all my reviewers!**


End file.
